One Piece
by PinkPolkaFairy
Summary: What if Luffy had a sister. What if that sister changed things. What if she was part of the crew. What if certain people didn't die. What if the crew really did get 10 members like Luffy wanted. What if she was a D. What if she was a supernova. What if her name was Olympia D. Rose. What if... Sorry I am bad at summary. This follows canon. Has Adventure, Humor, Friendship, Family


**HIHI**

**So this is my first time writing a story so please go easy on me㈴2㈴1**

**I kind of wanted to try one of those OC inserts so it not going to that perfect and my OC will have a devil fruit.**

**So I kind of hope you will review so that you will maybe help me out and some ideas or something**

**This story will follow the canon with little extra and maybe an omake.**

**So I hope you enjoy! Please R&R**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a great pirate. His name was "Gold Roger". He had conquered every single treasure that existed. His last words before his execution have inspired pirates around the world._

_"You want my ultimate treasures? It is possible…Hmph…I have gathered everything in one place now you just have to find it!"_

_And so began the Great Pirate Era._

* * *

**Here is a small seaport. About a year ago, a pirate ship docked here. The east wind, a small peaceful place called Fushia village.**

"Oi! What are you doing, Luffy?" A red haired pirate wearing a straw hat called to the small boy with tousled black hair. His name was Monkey D. Luffy and was looking down at the pirate crew, holding a kitchen knife in one hand.

"I'm not joking this time!" The boy said lowed to them enof for everyone to hear. He was wearing knee-length shorts and a loose-fitting tee-shirt that said 'ANCHOR' on the front. The pirate crew just stared at him, "I'll prove it!"

"Ha ha ha! Go for it!" The red-haired man egged the boy on, "Let's see what you're going to do!"

"Ha.…" sighed a small girl a around the same age as Luffy, "you just had say that didn't you?" She said. Which got her some questioning and confused looks.

She has long light pink hair up to her mid back braided and had bangs long enough to cover her eyes most of the time. Her eyes are sea green with very little specks of blue, red, and purple(it's a family thing)and it's annoying how people keep looking at her eyes so she covers them with her hair. She was wearing a white shirt that has 'Pirates' on it and blue shorts like the boy. Also wearing a necklace with a rose on it. Her name is Olympia D. Rose.

"Luffy going to do something funny again?" A man who had just exited the cabin asked. Then he took the knife and stabbed herself under her right eye.

"WHA-" The pirate gasped. The red-haired man ran forward,

"I-idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" The red-haired captain screamed, pulling the knife out of the boy's hands.

* * *

**ooOOoo Scene Brake ooOOoo**

* * *

The pirates, Luffy, and Rose were sitting in the town bar. The captain raised his glass,

"Let's drink up and celebrate! To Luffy's craziness and to our greatness!"

"It didn't hurt on bit." Luffy said with tears in his eyes, cheek freshly bandaged.

"Liar!" The red haired captain named Shanks accused, "Don't do anything so stupid again! And you!" Said Shanks pointing to Rose,"why didn't you stop him or do something?!".

"Didn't wanna, too much work. Lu(his nickname) can do whatever he want to. And besides he fine." Rose responded lazily smiling and drank her juice, and that made Luffy grin at her and say "Thanks nee-chan." and Shanks narrow his eyes at her.

"Next time will you bring me and nee-chan out to sea with you? We want to be a pirate too." Said Luffy turning to him, Shanks just laughed.

"You can't handle being a pirate!" The pirate captain teased. "Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!"

''As long as I stay on board the ship I'll be fine! And nee-chan will save me if I do!'' Luffy yelled at him and pointed to Rose. "Besides, my fighting is pretty good too!" Shank raised an eyebrow, "I've been training!" He exclaimed, "My punch is stronger then a pistol!"

''Wow... really?" Shanks asked, looking decidedly unimpressed.

"What kind of tone is that?" Luffy asked(read:yelled) annoyed.

"Luffy! You seem unhappy." One of the pirates called over,

"Be happy enough to face anything!" Another yelled.

"Yea! A pirate's life is great!" Lucky Roo, a fat pirate exclaimed. "The sea is so wide and deep. You can go to any island and seek adventure!"

"Nothing is greater then freedom!" Another of Shanks's crew declared. Luffy expression was one of wonder and Rose started to grin. Shanks sighed,

"Don't give him and her these dumb ideas guys."

"But it's the truth, right?" Lucky Roo said.

"Right!" The pirate next to him agreed.

"Captain, why don't you take them with us one time?" The crew's sniper, Yasopp, asked. "It's not a big deal."

"Yea, I agree." Rockstar grunted.

"Yea!" Luffy and Rose said.

"Well then, two of you can get off the ship and let them take your place." Shanks stated, carelessly waving a hand.

"Well." Lucky Roo declared, "We've said enough! Let's drink!"

"What kind of friends are you?" Luffy yelled and Rose giggling.

"You two are still too young, Luffy, Rose. Wait at least another ten years and I'll reconsider taking you two out to sea." Shanks said, smiling at the angry boy and smiling girl.

"Damn it Shanks! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Aw. Don't be mad. Here drink some juice." Shanks said with a smirk, handing that black-haired boy a glass of apple juice.

"Okay! Thanks!" he thanked him and started to drink it, Rose mumbled under her breath "Idiot", Shanks burst out laughing and pounding the table.

"You really are a kid! How funny!"

"What the hell Shanks! What a dirty trick! Stinky Shanks!" Luffy snapped before sliding off the stool and walking away. "Hmph, I'm so tired, I even cut myself today and he still wont agree!" He growled.

"Luffy," He looked up to where Shanks's firstmate, Ben Beckman sat smoking, "You should try to understand the Captain's feelings."

"Understand Shanks's... feelings?"

"Yes... After all, he is our leader," Ben drawled, reclining in his seat, "He knows that being a pirate is interesting, but he… also know that a pirate's life is hard and very dangerous." He smiled, "Do you understand? He doesn't purposely tease your ambitions of being a pirate."

"I don't understand! Shanks just takes me for an idiot." Luffy said, as if on cue "Can't swim!" He yelled.

"SEE!" Luffy exclaimed. Ben sweat dropped, and Rose laughed "You do know that is Shanks your talking about." She said coming over.

"Captain, you seem to be happy as always." Makino, the bar owner giggled.

"Yep. Making fun of him is my joy." Shanks cackled. Luffy pointed, scowling at Ben, who was still sweat dropping, and Rose who's laughing again.

"He _really _is very happy..." The firstmate said. Makino turned towards the only other female and Luffy in the bar,

"Luffy, Rose, would you two like something to eat?"

"Okay!" Luffy and Rose said beaming(well mostly Luffy), sitting back down on the stool and picking up a knife and form, "Don't worry Makino! I'll pay you with my treasure!" Luffy said.

"What treasure?" Shanks teased, "You're lying again."

"No!" Luffy slammed his cutlery onto the bar, "I'm definitely gonna be a pirate, and i'll pay her with the treasure I find." He said.

"HaHaHa! I'll be waiting!" Makino said turning around and smiling.

Luffy and Rose just looked at her and the food as she placed the food down in front of them.

"Shanks?" Luffy mumbled.

"Hmm? What is it?" Shanks asked, looking up from his mashed potatoes and towards the young boy.

"How long are you gonna stay?"

"Well..." Shanks swallowed his mouthful of potatoes "It's almost been a year since we started using this village as our base. I plan on setting sail a couple more times, then we'll leave this village and head north."

"A couple times..." Luffy's face fell, before snapping back up into a grin, "I'll show you, I can swim by them!" Shanks laughed,

"Alright! Good luck." Suddenly the doors were kicked open violently and the bar went silent.

"Excuse me." The man who kicked the door said sarcastically before scanning around him, "So this is what pirates look like, huh? This is the first time I've seen pirates. They look pretty dumb to me." The man mocked.

"?" Luffy said looked up from where he was munching the devil fruit. That caught Rose attention and saw it _"Ha… you idiot, where did you get that. …I wonder what kind it is?"_ She thought.

He slapped his hand down, causing Shanks to pull his hand and an unopened bottle of sake, away. The pirate crew didn't say anything, just sat quietly, eating and watching with curious eyes as the rest of the group approached the bar. "We're bandits. We're not here to cause any trouble. We just wanna buy ten barrels of sake." the bandit leader said.

Makino paled "I'm so sorry, but we're fresh out of sake." She said. The bandit leader's eyes narrowed,

"Oh? That's strange. Then what are they drinking?" He jerked his head towards the Red-Haired Pirates crew, "Is that water?"

"No, it's sake. But that's all we have." Shanks looked up from his lunch,

"I'm sorry, looks like we've finished the sake here. Sorry 'bout that." He held out the unopened bottle of sake, "Here if you don't mind, take the last bottle." He smiled.

Everything was still for a moment before the bandit suddenly lashed out, the sake bottle disappearing right before it got on Shanks. Makino gasped, Rose smirked, Luffy stared, while the bandits all gasped. The pirates watched to see what will happen. Shanks's head was down, the brim of his hat shading his eyes.

''You shouldn't wast sake! It could have gotten the floor all wet.'' Rose said holding up the sake bottle smirking, making everyone see and stare.

"Just who do you think I am?" The bandit growled, "Don't take me so lightly! One bottle isn't enough!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a wanted poster. "My head is worth eight million beli. I'm one of the prime fugitives here, and I've killed 56 people you cocky bastard."

Luffy, Rose, Makino, and the pirates looked at the poster, "Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again. After all, mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle very well." He finished talking as he stuffed the poster back into his jacket.

"Sorry about that, Makino." Shanks said moving the bandits gaze to him, picking up a piece of broken glass and totally ignoring the bandit, "Do you have a broom?"

"Ah, it's alright." Makino gasped, snapping out of her daze, "I'll clean it up!" The mountain bandit 'tsk'ed before he drew his sword and slashed it along the bar, cutting into the wood and sending food, dishes, and drinks crashing to the floor.

"Well," The bandit sneered, "it seems like you really enjoying cleaning, now you can enjoy doing it more." He turned around with a 'humph'. "Later you bunch of chickens" The bandit sneered as he left the bar. "What a pathetic town. It doesn't even have sake." He declared, "Let's move on to the next town." Makino dropped down beside Shanks as soon as he was gone,

"Are you alright, Captain?!" Makino fussed, "Did you get hurt?" Shanks just held out a hand for her to stop,

"No, I'm fine." And just like that, the pirates broke out into loud, boisterous laughter, Shanks laughing the loudest out of all of them as he removed the straw hat from his head,

"AHHH HAHAHA! Our captain looked so silly!" Lucky boomed.

"He fixed you up good, Captain!" A blond-haired crew member laughed.

"You look pretty stupid right now!" Rose said and laughed with them.

"HaaHaaHaaHaaHaa!" Shanks laughed.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" yelled Luffy. "THAT WAS DISGRACEFUL! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM?! SO WHAT IF THEY HAVE MORE PEOPLE?! WHO LAUGHS AFTER GETTING PICKED ON?! YOU'RE NOT A MAN, AND NOT A PIRATE EITHER!"

Shanks just looked amused by Luffy's outburst. "Look I know how you feel, but it's just a bottle of sake. Theres nothing to get worked up about." he said, putting the soaking wet straw hat back on him.

Luffy was not amused. "I don't want to see you again, coward!" he stated as he turned his back to Shanks and started to walk out. "Lu…" trailed off Rose when she saw what was happening. "Oh come on Luffy, don't go.." Shanks said as he grabbed Luffy's arm to stop him. Luffy kept walking, with the result that his arm stretched.

Everyone in the bar spit out whatever they had in their mouth in shock. "His arm is stretching! Thats..." exclaimed Shanks in surprise. "AAAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!" screamed Luffy.

"The rubber fruit we took from the enemy is gone! Luffy did you eat this!?" asked Lucky Roo who was holding up a drawing of the devil fruit.

"!…Well yeah, isn't that dessert?" he answered nervously. "It tasted pretty bad though." he added in.

"THAT'S THE FRUIT OF RUBBER!" Shanks shouted franticly in Luffy's face. "WHOEVER EATS IT WILL TURN INTO A RUBBER MAN AND WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SWIM!"

"WHAT!? YOUR KIDDING RIGHT?!" Luffy screamed in shock.

"YOU IDIOT!" Shanks yelled.

"Oh, so that what it does." Rose mused. Which everyone heard and stare and say "WHAT!"

"Why did you let him eat it if you knew it was a devil fruit?!" Shanks said.

Which Rose responded by saying "He was already eating it by the time I had notice him eating it." she said shrugging.

That made everyone anime fall.

* * *

**ooOOoo Scene Break ooOOoo**

* * *

**The next day**

"HeeHee. I want to buy some fish! Keeper." Luffy said, "Hi, Keeper!" Rose said. Both grinned at the old man,

"Hey, Luffy, Rose, you look like you're in a good mood today. So, did the pirates leave you behind again?" He said, "Either way, you can't swim anymore Luffy."

"That's alright! I'll just be a pirate who doesn't fall in the sea! And if I do fall in, I have nee-chan to save me." He said, "Besides, after eating the Gumo-Gumo fruit, I've become even happier! Look!" With a wide grin he stretched her cheeks.

"What's so good about that?! Maybe the whole village thinks that's cool, but what good does that do..." Luffy and Rose turned to see a short, older man, "having a rubber body!"

"Chief!" said the two.

"I'm going to tell you again, you two. Don't become a pirate! It'll ruin this town's reputation!" The Chief fumed, "The Captain may look like a reasonable person, but don't hang out around him again!" Luffy plugged his ears and walked away with Rose.

* * *

**ooOOoo Scene Break ooOOoo**

* * *

"They've been away for awhile now..." Makino sighed, drying a plate, "Do you feel lonely, Luffy, Rose?" Luffy looked up from his drink while Rose contined too read,

"Nope, I haven't forgiven them yet." he sighed and rested his chin on the bar, "I overestimated Shanks! I thought he was a tough pirate, what a disappointment.". "Really? I thought..." said Makino, "people who could laugh it off after getting picked on are pretty brave." "I think shes right you know Lu." said Rose agreeing without looking up from her book. "Not you too, that's because you both don't understand, there are times when a man should fight back!" said Luffy. "Really?" said Rose looking at Luffy. "Oh, I guess I don't know anything then." said Makino. "That's right you don't." said Luffy. _"Oh Luffy, you'll understand someday"_ thought Rose looking at Luffy.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice said as the newly repaired doors swung closed. The three looked to the door, "Well," The bandit continued, looking around, "Looks like the pirates aren't here today. It sure is quiet. We're back again." The bandits made themselves comfortable, "What are you waiting for?!" The leader snapped, banging his hand on the table, "We're customers! Bring us some sake!"

One thought ran though Rose's hear_ "I have a bad feeling about this."_.

* * *

**ooOOoo Scene Break ooOOoo**

* * *

Makino and Rose slammed the door to the Chief's house open and ran in, "CHIEF, HURRY! SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED!" Chief looked up from his tea,

"What's wrong, Makino, Rose? What's this fuss about?"

"Luffy was... kidnapped by the bandits!" yelles the two females.

* * *

**ooOOoo Scene Break ooOOoo**

* * *

"What an interesting body..." One of the bandits muttered after kicking the small girl.

"Yep, seems like kicking and punching won't do any harm." Another stated. A group of villagers were watching fearfully from the closest building.

"H-hey, go save Luffy!" One of the men whispered. The other villager shook with fear,

"B-but they're bandits! We could get killed! Besides, Luffy messed with them in the first place!" The second villager reasoned.

"DAMN IT!" Luffy screamed at them, "APOLOGIZE TO ME RIGHT NOW! YOU BASTARD!" he tried to punched the lead bandit, who was holding him in the air by his shirt.

"My, my. A rubber girl, huh? Who would've though such a thing existed in this world." And with that, the bandit threw him a good meter or so away.

"DAMN IT!" Luffy snapped, glaring at the bandit, "You'll be sorry for this!"

"Oh, a rubber man,huh..." The bandit leader continued, "who would've though such a thing existed in this world...!?" And with that, the bandit threw him a good meter or so away. "Damn it!" said Luffy. The bandit leader stared down at the struggling boywith an amused smirk on his face, "If I sell him to a circus... I'll sure get a lot of money" the bandit said.

Then Luffy grabbed a stick and tried to hit him but "What a strong... brat" he said as he kicked Luffy's face, "We were just having a good time drinking and talking... Did we say something that pissed you off?"

"Yes you did!" Luffy screamed as the bandit stomped on his head again, voice muffled slightly by the dirt in her face, "Apologize right now! Dammit!"

"Luffy sure is hot-headed..." One of the villagers whispered, "Why in the world did he start trouble with them?"

"MOVE YOUR DAMN FOOT YOU DAMNED BANDIT!" Luffy screamed and continued to struggle.

"Let the child go!" "Lu!" Chief and Rose yelled as they walked forward. "Please!", The chief dropped down to his knees and bowed, "I don't know what Luffy did, and I don't want to argue with you. But I'm willing to pay! So, please, let the child go!" Luffy watched with wide eyes from under the bandit's foot,

"Chief, Rose..." he whispered,

"As one would expect, it's the elders that know the proper way to deal with any situation..." The filthy man smirked, "But it's too late! You can't save this little brat now. Because he makes me really angry!" The bandit stomped on Luffy's head again, "When a weakling like him insults me, it makes me so angry!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Luffy snapped, "YOU WILD BABOON!" The bandit 'tsk'ed and drew his sword, placing it against the Luffy's neck, "Fine, I'm not going to sell you, I'll kill you instead."

"Luffy!" Makino and Rose screamed. "Pl-please! Let him go!" yelled the chief.

"I was wondering why no one welcomed us back at the port..." A familiar voice drawled casually. "So this is why..."

"Hey, you guys are the bandits from the other day." Shanks said with a bright smile, "Captain/Shanks!" Makino and Rose gasped as he brushed past Makino and the Chief.

Before turning his teasing grin on Luffy, though you could see when his eyes flashed dangerously when he saw the boy's predicament, "Luffy! What's wrong? Isn't your punch as strong as a pistol?"

"Shut up!" yelled Luffy, "Now's not the time Shanks." warned Rose.

"Pirate..." A bandit looked at Shanks, "Why are you still here? Are you going to clean up the whole town this time?" Shanks continued forward, "I suggest you leave right now, if you get any closer, I might have to open fire, you coward!" Shanks just kept walking. One of the bandits cocked his pistol and held it only a few centimeters from the red-haired pirate's head,

"Didn't you hear?! You were told not to get any closer!" The pistol bandit laughed, "Do you want to get shot?" The other bandits joined started laughing.

"Well, since you pulled out your gun, are you willing to us it?" Shanks said, a small grin on his face. The pistol bandit scowled,

"Huh!? What did you say!?"

"I said," Shanks pointed at the gun, a calm smile on his face, "Don't use this to scare people..." Suddenly a gunshot echoed out and the bandit with the gun fell to the ground. Lucky Roo was now standing by Shanks, the pistol in his hands still smoking. Makino and Chief gasped while Kc looked at them smirking. The bandits cried out in surprise and anger, "it's not meant for action not threats."

"Now you've done it, bastard!" A bandit yelled,

"Damn it, that was dirty!" Another snapped,

"Dirty?" Yasopp mocked,

"Don't make us laugh." Ben said, hands in his pockets, "Do you think we're saints of something?"

"The people standing in front of you," Shanks said, smile melting off this face and hand creeping towards his saber, "Are pirates."

"Shut up!" A bald bandit snapped, "This is none of business!"

"Listen well bandits..." Shanks said quietly, his hat shadowing his eyes, "You can spill food or sake at me, you can even spit on me. I'll just laugh it off. But-" His head snapped up as Shanks paused, his expression growing dark and dangerous, "I don't care _what _reasons you have! I wont forgive _anyone _who messes with my friends!"

"Shanks..." Luffy whispered softly,_ "Wow, I never thought Shanks could be like that."_ thought Rose.

The bandit leader was silent for a second before bursting out laughing.

"'_Won't forgive me_"? You. a bunch of pirates who float around on a ship all day, want to challenge us!?" The bandit leader laughed again as he got up, "WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" The bandits roared approval and charged forward, weapons raised.

"GO TO HELL!" Ben strode forward, pulling out the rifle he had tucked in the sash at his waist, stance relaxed and casual.

"Let me deal with this..." He called to Shanks, who just smiled, "I can take care of them myself." He then pulled his cigarette from his mouth and pressing it against the closest bandit's forehead, causing him to cry out with pain and fall, cradling his forehead. With an almost lazy smirk, Ben then proceeded to use his rifle as a club and beat all the bandits within a matter of seconds. "Don't overestimate yourselves bandits." Ben stated, cocking his pistol and aiming it towards the rest of the bandits, all while lighting his new cigarette. "If you want to fight us, you better get a fleet of marines to back you up."

"Wow..." whispered Luffy and Rose from their spots.

"Amazing..." Makino exclaimed quietly. The bandit leader panicked,

"Ah! W-wait a minute! This little brat messed with us first!" Said bandit stopped laughing.

"It doesn't matter, after all, there's a reward on your head?" Shanks taunted. With a 'humph!', the bandit suddenly threw something down and it exploded in a giant cloud of smoke.

"Smoke bomb!" One of Shanks's pirates yelled.

"Come with me brat!"

"NO! Let go of me dammit!" The smoke cleared, showing Luffy and the bandit leader to be no where in sight.

"Luffy!" Shanks called out, "Oh no! We got careless! They took Luffy! What should we do!?"

"Captain! Don't panic!" snapped Lucy Roo, being in no better condition, "Let's split up and find them!" Ben sighed, "That captain...".

"I think I saw them head out to see." said Rose making everyone look at her then at Shanks who is running to the docks.

* * *

**ooOOoo Scene Break ooOOoo**

* * *

Out at sea on a small skiff the bandit leader was laughing, "Looks like we got away! Who would guess that a bandit would escape by boat!?" He was laughing, a scared Luffy dangling over the water, "I only used you as a hostage, but you're useless to me now! I've killed 56 people who messed with me, you know." Luffy glaring up at the man holding him, "Go to hell!" he said trying to punch him. "Good riddance," He said, tossing Luffy into the sea and laughing.

Luffy was struggling to stay above water while the bandit just laughed, he didn't notice the massive head of a sea king come up behind him. It was over in a second, the small boat and the bandit didn't stand a chance against the mighty jaws of the sea king

It swiped down and ate the boat whole. A scream came from Luffy, muffled from the water in his mouth. The Sea King turns his head and swiped down to Luffy next. Blood started to pollute the spot he was drowning.

**"Get Lost!"** a low growl came behind the Sea King figure. Shanks was holding Luffy in his arm. His other arm was missing, bone and blood could be seen. It was gruesome, blood slipping out of the place his arm ended; blood flowed out of it like a river. The blood gotten on his cloths, Luffy, and the water they were in. You could see the mark by the Sea King's attack.

"Thanks Luffy, Makino told us everything," Shanks started, "thanks for sticking up for us. Oh, come on, boys don't cry." he said as Luffy kept crying.

"B-but Sh-Shanks!..." Luffy managed to say though his sobs. "Your arm!"

Shanks' left arm had been completely ripped away by the sea king, the wound was bleeding heavily, but he didn't seem to care. "It's nothing, it's just an arm... as long as you're alive." Luffy buried his face into Shanks' chest and started crying loudly.

* * *

**ooOOoo Scene Break ooOOoo**

* * *

_The reason Shanks didn't take Luffy and Rose with him , is that the sea is an unpredictable place,it's not something people can control. But Rose and now Luffy understand how great Shanks really is, and hopes to be just like him in the future._

* * *

Shanks' crew was loading crates and barrels onto their ship, while Shanks himself was standing next to it with Luffy and with Rose next to Luffy on his other side.

"Are you really leaving this time?" asked Luffy with Rose on a sad face.

"Yep, we've stayed here long enough, it's about time we move on." said Shanks as he looked out at the sea. It was quiet for minute before Shanks asked "Are you upset?"

Luffy looked at the ground. "Yeah.." he mumbled sadly. "But I decided to become a pirate by myself!" said Luffy, smiling up at Shanks.

Shanks, being the mature person that he is, stuck his tongue out at Luffy. "Ha! You don't have what it takes to become a pirate!"

"YES I DO! One day I'll have a crew that is as strong as yours! And then I'll find the world's greatest treasure, and become the king of the pirates! I already have Rose as a first mate." Luffy yelled fiercely and then pointing to Rose at the last part and Rose grinning.

"Oh? So you want to be bigger than us huh... well then..." said Shanks as he reached up to the straw hat that sat on the flaming red hair he was so famous for, and placed it on Luffy's head. "This hat, is my gift to you. This is my favorite hat, you know," Shanks said, pulling away, a soft smile on his lips, "When you become a great pirate in the future, you'll return that hat to me, and Rose, make sure you take care of anchor for me." And Luffy watched blinking his tears in his eyes away and clutching the straw hat tightly as Shanks boarded his ship with Rose putting a comforting hand on his shoulder with tears in her eyes.

Makino came up behind them and put her hands on the both of their shoulders, smiling down at her when she looked up.

"Raise anchor!"

"Set sail!"

* * *

_And the two youths journey, began here 10 years later._

* * *

**ooOOoo Scene Break ooOOoo**

* * *

_10 years later, right now at the dock._

* * *

"They finally left, chief." said an older Makino, "We're going to miss them.".

"He'll ruin this town's reputation." said an older chief,"I never thought they would be so serious about this.".

* * *

**ooOOoo Scene Break ooOOoo**

* * *

After recklessly going out to sea with a crappy little row boat with a big barrel, two teens one 17 year old boy who plans on "making some friends" and forming his own pirate crew, and a 16 year old girl who is just going along with the flow(which means just go along with what luffy does).

The 17 year old boy was wearing short blue trousers, along with sandals, a sleeveless red vest, and his signature straw hat. His name is Monkey D. Luffy.

The 16 year old girl was wearing shot blue trousers like Luffy, with sandals, a white tank top, a leather brown jacket that is folded up to here elbow, and black finger less gloves. Her hair is down, has 2 locks of hair, has them tied with a red ribbon, and is wearing a necklace with a rose on it, also she now wears sun glasses instead of covering her eyes. On her is a gun in a belt and another with a gun and with a little bag to put things in. Her name is Olympia D. Rose.

There was a big shadow under the water, and out came a familiar sea king.

Luffy calmly stood up and tilted his hat down with Rose watching him. "So, there you are, Lord of the Coast." He started to smile. "You don't know who you're messing with. Look at my technique. I've been training for ten years."

Luffy threw his arm back and snapped it forward. "Gum Gum Pistol!"

The attack hit the target perfectly and the sea king reeled in shock. It fell backwards and hit the water with a large splash.

"Learned your lesson yet, you dumb fish?" Luffy bragged, pleased by his progress. He could hear the cheers from the villagers in the distance. "Alright Luffy, good job!" said Rose to him.

He looked at her and smiled and the into the opened waters with a huge grin on his face. "First, we have to get a crew. I want at least ten of them. And then we need a pirate flag." He pumped his arms into the air again. "Alright, here I come! I'm going to become the Pirate King!" he yelled for the entire world to hear and for Rose to get up and smack him in the head for nearly making her deaf.

* * *

**Wow this is long. All I did was follow the manga.**

**So any ways I hope you will review and give me some hints and all.**

**Also I'll try and reply to the reviews I get.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R**


End file.
